


The Robot

by orphan_account



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: AU, Drabble, Eurovision, Gen, Robots, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-03-05 14:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Conan has a cool thing to show Miki. His new invention.





	The Robot

Miki Núñez walked into the room. Conan Osíris was waiting for him. Miki grinned. Conan had something cool to show him. A new robot that he had been working on recently. The Belgium government had commissioned it from Conan.  
"Is it ready?" Miki asked as he followed Conan through the corridor.  
"He's ready," Conan said as he took Miki into the corner of a room to find a robot standing there. The robot turned around when he heard the footsteps from the two of them. Miki was shocked at how realistic the robot was. He looked like a real person. Conan had clearly put a lot of work into creating him.  
"Wow," Miki said. Conan grinned.  
"Say hello! This is the robot I've built for Belgium," Conan explained, looking proud of his work.  
"Awesome," was all Miki said.  
The robot looked at the two of them and smiled too.  
"What's your name, little robot?" Miki asked.  
"Eliot. My name is Eliot," the robot replied, grinning.  
Miki couldn't help but smile too. Conan had certainly outdone himself this time. Belgium were definitely going to be pleased with this.


End file.
